Lost With Unexpected Findings
by darklights-in-the-moonlight
Summary: Buffy gets lost in Lower London and finds a curious shop, with an even curiouser book, and starts a whole new journey in the realm of Magic, and Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost With Unexpected Findings**

This story and my accessories belong to me. The rest is split between JK Rowilng and Joss Whedon. The bets on which one comes out with more are my only profit. I swear on my 7" silver hoops.

_By the by, this'll be drabbles for the first few chapters, but It'll eventually get longer and more story like._

Prologue: The Beginner's Guide to Beginning

"Winbsky's Beginners Guide to Majick!" 

The title had started out in English, suddenly dissipated into thin air (or was it ink?), reappeared in French, and done much of the same thing for German, Russian, something that might have been Latin, and about 14 other languages. Then it had repeated the process in New Courier type font.

The rest of the words on the box were doing something similar, though not in time with the title, and also by colors as well, but the only thing she had bothered to read had actually stayed still for more than five seconds.

It seemed to be authentic, and even offered a safety wand to buy with it (which was what she had read), but with the lime green and puce theme, you weren't sure if it would buy itself, much less anyone else in the world.

Buffy bought it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beginners Guide To Everything**

This story and my accessories belong to me. The rest is split between JK Rowilng and Joss Whedon. The bets on which one comes out with more are my only profit. I swear on my 7" silver hoops.

Chapter Two

A twenty something blonde sat cross-legged on a greasy barstool in the corner of a bar named the leaky cauldron.

She seemed to be regretting that

"-but I'm not sure a lady of your quality would appreciate it's…flavor, so….", the bartender was explaining something to her as if she were asking about a beloved's funeral rather than breakfast and coffee; and this was just the coffee part of it.

"Fine, then I'll have the other one." She wasn't even sure what the other one had been after the first five minutes of his speech about the current coffee at subject, and he was the one who had suggested it!

"Well now, that is a fine one but-"

"Look, Tim-"

"Tom", he interjected, "and as I was saying…", Tim paused for a moment, attempting to remember.

"Tim-"

"I remember! And it's Tom, by the way, but I was talking about the Russian espresso- it _is_ a fine coffee but-"

"No, that was the one before the last before the last- I remember, Tim, because you thought of the German one because of the similar aroma, but please-"

"Right you are miss; you have quite the ear for detail, if I do say so myself. Speaking of detail, I believe I have a Jamaican one that has quite that thing!"

"Sounds wonderful! How about a cup of that and…" I wavered for one moment, but then moved forward, "and a plate of Belgian waffles with cherry jam on top."

"Which one?"

Oh no, "Which one what?" There was a feeling of boding rushing into my head with that question before; I had already heard it in reference to coffee forty minutes and counting before.

"Which jam miss; I have candied cherry, cordial cherry, sweet cherry, Queen Anne's cherry…"

A sudden thought formed in my desperate head, "You wouldn't happen to have any blood soaked cherries, would you?"

"Why yes miss, and would you like neg-AB or O?"

"Just pick whichever, I don't like to be picky, I mean, it really isn't good to be picky, so why not just let me not be picky, and you can choose, so that I'm not picky, all right." I was beginning to panic.

Tim nodded with a slightly confused look crossing his face, and as he turned, he muttered , "then why'd she have me bloody go on like that about the coffee like I was her bloody whore?"

Tim was very lucky Buffy had an aversion to homicide at the breakfast table.

"Sorry, but we just stopped serving breakfast miss, would you like me to tell you what we have available for lunch, then?"

It's not really a table, though… 


	3. Chapter 3

Sing the Disclaimer song with me!--- Rowling is the king of all, even though has no…. man parts, Whedon does not own it all, they split it evenly down the aisle. (kinda works)

Sorry I took so long to update- I have a good amount saved, but I have to fix it, and my computer is addicted to it's power source (I kid you not), so if I twitch, it dies. I'll try to hurry for the next chapter, enjoy!

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry; thank you to whoever was anonymous (reviewer) I didn't mean to post the last chapter yet, and I was distracted when I was updating, so it's off again (it's definitely not done yet.) Also, to the reviewer, it's actually meant to be choppy, since it's Buffy, and if you do it any other way, she comes off as stupid, which she's not.**

Chapter Three

Somewhere impossible to stumble upon in Ireland, there was a very handsome young man inside the infirmary ward of a very … _interesting_ castle. He seemed to be attempting to exit this room, but a very impressive glare was stopping him.

The person attached to the glare was doing even better.

Once Tim had (_thankyouthankyouthankyou) moved_ on to his other lucky customers Buffy opened her bag.

She had gotten a bundle of enchanted rainbow sugar fluff quills (the prefix '_special edition'_ had her hesitating, but it had openly admitted that it was enchanted, so she had bought despite the risk) at a shop by the title of Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes.

Somewhere in one of her many pockets she had put them in with her chocolate frogs, of which she had been assured were _purely_ chocolate.

Buffy had also found a few defense and reference textbooks (advertised as a defense against the dark arts series by some G. Lockhart) in the clearance bin, and a set of 'muggle inspired' robes (whatever that meant)

Then, there was _the_ book.

It had a _wand_.

Granted, it was a beginner's wand, and a _safety_ beginner's wand at that, but… it was a _wand_.

There wasn't that much of a chance of it working in any way whatsoever, much less working _well_, but that didn't matter.

It was like in one of those stories where you find out something great and unrealistic about you and/or the world around you; no matter what, even if they hesitated at first, or even said no, people that found themselves in those situations always somehow ended up going along with it-taking the chance. Sure, all of the great new horizons also meant a whole damn lot of trouble, but what didn't?

Live life, and all that crap.

Buffy promptly fell off of her barstool.

"Ow."

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Is that a multiple choice question Tim?"


End file.
